


Plastic Green Barricades

by LadyAblumanka



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, IM SO SOFT FOR THEM, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, date, freddie being a sweet boyfriend, john just wants to be strong for freddie, sad deaky, something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAblumanka/pseuds/LadyAblumanka
Summary: Freddie finally gets John to take him to the local fair, but what was supposed to be a fun day ends in tragedy.





	Plastic Green Barricades

Freddie had been hinting that he wanted John to take him to the local fair for weeks now. So when it finally happened, the singer was over the moon with excitement. 

John wasn’t sure what to expect, as he had never been to a fair before. But sure enough, he ended up having a great time! Freddie even won him a teddy bear, which the bassist only let go when his bladder got the best of him and he headed to the port-a-potty. 

“Guard it with your life,” he instructed his boyfriend. Freddie couldn’t help but giggle with joy as he watched his beloved step into the plastic green cabin. 

He patiently waited for about five minutes before getting a little worried. He took a deep breath, assuring himself that John probably just had a little bit of diarrhea. But after an additional seven minutes passed, he began to worry that it might not be a little bit at all, but quite a lot of diarrhea. 

“Sweetie? Are you in digestive distress?” he asked, struggling to hold tears back. Just the thought of his boyfriend helplessly squatting over a toilet made him break inside. 

“No Fred, I’m fine,” John’s voice seemed to hold back a hint of heartbreak as well. “I know when you’re lying to me,” Freddie shuttered. John sighed, knowing he couldn’t keep up this clever charade any longer. 

“Fine, something... something happened,” the brunet stammered. Freddie’s chest tightened when he heard those words. 

“Oh my god John, what’s going on?” he tried to keep his voice from shaking, not to much success. 

“I...” John felt a warm tear rush down his cheek. He hated it, he wanted to stay strong for Freddie, but it was all just too much. 

“I’m locked in,” the words spilled out like the much dreaded diarrhea. In that moment, Freddie swore he couldn’t breathe anymore. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that the love of his life was trapped between four plastic green barricades. 

“John, listen to me,” he said between shaky breaths. “I’m going to get you out of there, I swear,” he promised, tears now running freely down his cheeks.   
“If it’s the last thing I do,” he promised. 

This is when John broke completely, dropping to his knees and burying his crying face in his palms. The mental torture of knowing his love was so close yet he couldn’t even see him, it was unbearable. “I’m sorry Fred, I tried to be strong,” he sobbed. 

“Oh my John, it’s okay,” Freddie comforted from the other side of the wall. “Let it all out,” he whispered. He wished more than anything that he could kiss his boyfriend’s perfect lips now, but he couldn’t. And it was all because of it. That horrid, disgusting excuse for a toilet. But as much as he hated being so close to it, he could bear the anger just to know that his presence could make the bassist feel a little less alone. 

“I will never leave your side,” Freddie whispered, leaning his head against the port-a-potty wall.   
“Never,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> My heart honestly broke writing this, but I hope you liked it :)
> 
> my tumblr: uwuqueenimagines.tumblr.com


End file.
